spookys_house_of_jump_scaresfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Образец 8
ОСТОРОЖНО, В ГАЛЕРЕЕ СОДЕРЖАТСЯ ФАЙЛЫ, СПОСОБНЫЕ ВЫЗЫВАТЬ ПРИСТУПЫ ЭПИЛЕПСИИ Обр 8= Образец 8, также известный как Олений Бог это враждебное существо, что встречается в игре, начиная с 558 комнаты. Внешний вид Образец 8 это парящее существо с головой оленя, укутанное в чёрный плащ. Его рога длинные, некоторые выглядят как лапы паука, некоторые заострённые на конце, ещё одни - короткие, симметричные. У восьмого Образца два глаза с белыми зрачками и чёрными склерами. Нижняя челюсть отсутствует. Имеет аномально острые зубы. Плащ (даже когда он открыт) не показывает конечности, поскольку тело образца 8 состоит лишь из набора человеческих рёберных костей, под которыми находится множество кричащих лиц. Геймплей Образец 8 появляется в начале комнаты 558. Начальный урон равен 30. Когда игрок возьмёт топор из комнаты 554, лучшим решением будет обойти всех оленей. С каждым убитым оленем Олений Бог становится злее, быстрее и смертоносней. Если же вы убили всех оленей на уровнях, вас настигнет быстрая смерть. Во время погони,Образец 8 будет говорить игроку различные демонические фразы. ("Why do you run, child?"(рус. Почему ты убегаешь, дитя?),"Join us"(рус. Присоединись к нам),"Your submission is inevitable"(рус. Твое подчинение неизбежно),"Your flesh will sustain my children"(рус. Твоя плоть поддержит моих детей").) Так же во время погони экран будет покрыт помехами. Атаке образца топором на них не повлияет. После смерти, на экране появится текст: " And i saw, from eyes that were not mine. And i felt, with a fear i could not reason. They watch us, they invade us. And keep us happy, committing treason. To a King we didn't deserve. To a Son who waits weeping . That i knew, from knowledge gained while sleeping " (рус. " И я видел не своими глазами. И я чувствовал, из-за страха я не мог мыслить. Они следят за нами, они захватывают нас. И держат нас счастливыми, совершая предательство. Для короля, которого мы не заслуживали. Для Сына, что ждет, плача. Я узнал это из знания, данного мне во сне. ") Бесконечный режим В бесконечном режиме, после убийства Образцом 8, игрок вынужден пройти через мертвый лес. В конце пути его будет ждать Образец 8, который воспроизведет экран смерти. Аудио "Your Consenting Mind" (рус. Твой Соглашающийся Разум), тема Образца 8 с помехами "Your Consenting Mind" без помех "Join us." (рус. Присоединяйся к нам.) "Why do you run, child?" (рус. Почему ты убегаешь, дитя?) "Your submission is inevitable." (рус. Твое подчинение неизбежно.) "Your flesh will sustain my children." (рус. Твоя плоть поддержит моих детей) "DL_AMB", музыка, которая играет в мертвом лесу после смерти от Образца 8. Факты * При создании Образца 8 автор вдохновлялся персонажем The Beast из мультфильма "По ту сторону изгороди" (англ. Over the Garden wall) ** Внешностью Образец 8 похож на Херна-Охотника, призрака из английского фольклора, который носит халат и имеет рога на голове. ** Образец 8 похож на Вендиго - мифическое оленеподобное существо, связанное с каннибализмом. ** Также имеет небольшое сходство с Церковным Гримом (Киркогрим), существом из скандинавского фольклора. ** Образец 8 похож на Ремора из игры Fran Bow. * Текст, который появляется на экране смерти Образца 8, может быть отсылкой на Бэмби, поскольку в нем упоминается об измены Королю, и плачущем, возможно, скорбящем сыне. * Искажения при его появлении,схожи с эффектами SCP-895. ** Образец 8 внешне схож с SCP-1471-A. * В титрах обозначен как "The Deer Lord". * При убийстве оленей иногда может появиться его лицо. |-|Галерея= SPEC_DEER.gif|Аимация Образца 8 с запахнутой накидкой imageифы.gif|Анимация Образца 8 с распахнутой накидкой 8patchway.png|Экран смерти Образца 8 8patchwayWaiting.png|Образец 8 ждет игрока CAT-DOS_Specimen_8.png|Профиль Образца 8 в CAT-DOS xxxxx.png|Модель Образца 8 с эффектом помех в HD Renovation Ren8.png|Модель в HD Renovation imageмааацца.png|Текст экрана смерти Specimen_8_Attack_Images.gif|Образец 8 атакует игрока Категория:Образцы